Ipod Challenge: Love and Other feelings
by AineNiamh
Summary: My attempt at the ipod challenge.  Luna/Harry because I love Luna and I love Harry and I love seeing them together!


_**Author's Note:**_ Talk about forever! I've not been dead! Just in college XD I've decided to do the IPod challenge, taken from LJPhilpy on her awesome Hermione/Minerva fics. Awesome job for a first songish fic!

Here We Go!

**A New Day Has Come (Radio Remix) by Celine Dion**

Harry was waiting for so long, for some light in his life, a miracle to come. Everyone told him that one day his angel would come to him, in due time.

He made it through the darkness and good times. Everyone thought he had everything, but he was waiting...for her.

Luna. She was his angel of love. She could wash away his tears and shatter the walls of doubt and despair and make it seem that today was a new day, a time to start over.

He was weak, but she gave him strength. She was a beautiful light of life, nearly blinding because she was so bright, full of love and hope. She filled up his soul and drowned his fears.

He kissed her forehead. She made him feel whole again. Like he was home. And he was so happy to have waited for her. Together they watched as the sun came up. A New Day Has Come.

* * *

><p><strong>Nine in The Afternoon by Panic! At the Disco<strong>

Luna woke up feeling so good. There may have been a war and it could be the end of the world but today felt so good. Her eyes were the size of the moon when she picked up a letter. Harry had finally written back, and confirmed a visit to her house. She felt so excited. She began straightening all the rooms her house. The day was amazing, the sun was shining and it couldn't get any better than it is today. "This is it", she thought. "Time to tell him". Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Luna jumped and ran to the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Revenge Is Sweeter (Than You Ever Were) by The Veronicas<strong>

Luna had heard about it in the Prophet but Harry assured it that it was meaningless gossip. She firmly stood by her man. She always believed he was honest. But it seemed that he never really listened. It had hurt her to know that he had chose her. Her best friend. Ginny.

Luna had spent too much time and energy hating Ginny for stealing Harry, but she knew deep down that she should've been angry with Harry. He was the one who cheated, and whether Ginny knew or not, it was his fault. He said he was sorry but Luna didn' care anymore. He never cared about what she was going through.

She sent off the letter. In about fifteen minutes, Ginny would get the letter and dump Harry for all the lies he told. Revenge is sweeter than he ever was.

* * *

><p><strong>Start A Fire by Ryan Star<strong>

Harry remembered the times when Luna would sneak out. They would venture out onto Hogwarts ground, and explore the area. The Lake was their favorite spot. Sometimes it would seem so perfect, drifting off in the Lake together, not caring about their friends seeing them or judging them. Harry could appreciate Luna out here, in their own little world. He could feel her the way she longed to be felt. They could lose control. Was it really love or just desire? Neither one cared, it just felt good to be together.

However, the next day, Harry would pretend to all over Ginny, making polite but short conversation with Luna. He often thought it hurt Luna to see him with Ginny, but she never said anything. They knew that night they go out for a swim and for much more later on.

* * *

><p><strong>Stand In the Rain by Superchic[k]<strong>

She never slows down, no one knows why but she knows if does, her past will hit her harder than the knight bus. She never confronts her past, fearing she'll cry and show everyone exactly how she is. Miserable, Depressed. Alone. She doesn't talk about it, but she feels the voices in her head telling her she will fail no matter what, no matter how far or fast she runs aways.

One day, she just couldn't take it. She ran away. Ran out the classroom with questionable looks. She didn't stop till she was near the Forest and ran into Harry.

"Luna?" Harry asked, Luna just looked at him. She didn't speak. She just cried. Harry walked up and hugged the small woman. "It's gonna be okay. I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>I Wanna Hold Your Hand by the Beatles<strong>

Harry just couldn't explain, but he just had to talk her something. She'd understand. He wanted to hold her hand. No sex, nothing provactive, he just wanted to be her man. The one who would hold her hand. He felt like he couldn't hide his love for her.

Luna understood. She knew he wanted to say more, but was unable to. She knew he felt happy around her. So much he felt high.

Luna extended out her hand. Harry happily grasped it. It just felt right.

* * *

><p><strong>Fate (featuring Ana Johnsson) by Bleak<strong>

She changed the sound of his name. She was so true and he saw it in her eyes. But it hurts them both. They wish they could continue this on, but they knew they wouldn't. She had his heart, and he hold hers closely. It seemed like they were meant for each other, but fate would not let them. Harry was tgetting married to Ginny.

Luna made him the man he is today. He wished there was a way but it was never meant to be. He wished at times he could give her back her heart but it was too late. If only they had both realized it sooner.

Luna followed in, as the wedding march went on. Harry was stunned by how beautiful she was. Untouched, so innocent yet so wise. She did all she could to not cry when Harry said "I Do". He was not supposed to be with her, but there was nothing she could do.

* * *

><p><strong>According to You by Orianthi<strong>

According to him, she was stupid and useless. Hard to please, always changing her mind, a mess.

But according to Harry, she was beautiful and he could never get her out of his head. She was everything he wanted. She didn't want to stop this feeling of happiness that Harry gave him. He laughed at her stupid jokes, even if she messed up. She had a short attention span and he was so patient with her. She was irresistible to him. He was into her for everything she was

She was appreciated. She wondered why Draco never saw her that way. She knew she had to choice and it was obvious.

All the things he said about her was everything that was wrong with him. She knew she would never go back to Draco, after feeling perfect around Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>Here Comes The Sun by the Beatles<strong>

She awoke. The Sun was so bright but she didn't mind. Squinting, she turned over to wake up Harry.

"Harry, wake up! It's the first day of spring", Luna nudged him. Harry sleepliy opened his eyes. Even with his blurry vision, he could see his lovely wife as clear as day, as beautiful as she was. He grabbed his glasses and smiled at Luna before looking out the window. The countryside was gorgeous from the view from their bedroom.

"Mommy! Daddy! It's Spring!" Little William came in, jumping on the bed with his parents. It was so perfect, just the three almost four of them. Life was alright.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what did you all think? It's not my best cuz it had to be written within the song limit. Should I try making a full story with any of these?<strong>_

_**BTW: my favorites were definitely Here Comes the Sun, According to you, and Fate.**_

_**Adios!**_


End file.
